Akiakane
Akiakane (秋赤音) is an with a rough tone and high and strong voice. She is known for screaming in her covers with much passion, giving her the nickname "Screaming Cinderella" (絶叫シンデレラ, Zekkyou Cinderella). However, as seen in her cover of "Sayoko" , she is able to sing with a mellower and smoother voice, though without losing any of her passion. Her most popular cover is of Rolling Girl" , which has over 2 million views. She is also popular as an illustrator, as she made the PVs for the songs "Rosetta", "Out of Eden", and "Migikata no Chou". Occasionally, she makes her own PVs for her covers, for instance her "Rolling Girl" . Akiakane also illustrates all her album covers by herself. She is also close friends with fellow utaite and illustator Elie, with whom she forms the unit Eriakane (エリ赤音). The two often refer to themselves as "the wild twins" (野生の双子, yasei no futago), in reference to their "wild" vocal styles and complimentary voices. Akiakane is currently signed under the company, "TOY'S FACTORY". For more information on Akiakane as an illustrator, please visit her article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliation and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 18, 2010) # (Released on August 25, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # STAR GAZE (Released on December 30, 2010) # HAKUREI RAVE 02 (Released on March 13, 2011) # Naughty Eyes (Released on August 13, 2011) # HAKUREI RAVE 03 (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on December 19, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Wisdom Tooth) (2008.04.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Strum mix- (2008.08.28) # "Chocolate Train" (2008.11.13) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.04) (Private) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2008.12.02) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) (2008.12.25) (Private) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.03.15) # "Time & Space" (2009.03.29) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.03.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2009.04.ß5) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (March Rains) (2009.04.29) # "Junjou Doori Setsuna Nishi-iru Sanchoume" (Naive Road, West Epiphany, Third Block)(2009.06.11) # "Lost Story" (2009.07.19) # "Kimi ga Kanashii Toki ni wa" (Times When You're Sad) (2009.09.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Kimi ga Kanashii Toki ni wa" (Times When You're Sad) -Remastered ver.- (2009.09.09) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.28) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and a Girl) (2009.10.18) # "Tengaku" (Music of Heaven) (2009.11.06) (Private) # "Harvest" feat. Akiakane and Elie (2009.11.08) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2009.11.12) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Akiakane and Elie (2009.11.17) # "Nervous" (2009.12.07) # "Until Rebirth" (2009.12.31) # "Bungaku no Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2010.01.24) # "Final Reason" (2010.02.03) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.12) # "Psychokinesis" feat. Akiakane and Shuiro (2010.03.18) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.21) # "Toosenbo" (Off Limits) (2010.07.25) # "Breath" (2010.08.18) # "Rosetta" (2010.10.10) # "Yoku Aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" (A Reincarnated Cat's Tales) (2010.12.31) (Private) # "Leia" (2011.01.15) # "sleeping beauty" (2011.04.08) # "antinotice" (Original with ) -Short ver.- (2011.08.01) # "Fujun Satisfaction" (Floating, Rounding Satisfaction) (2011.08.12) # "antinotice" (Original with ) (2011.10.06) (YouTube only) # "Hanabira" (Petals) (Original with Nanou) (2011.10.06) (YouTube only) # "Babylon" feat. Akiakane and Ohagi (harmonies) (2011.10.28) # "out of the hole" (Taken down on NND) # "out of the hole" -Remastered ver.- (2011.12.31) # "FlashBack" (Original with ) (2012.02.25) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.03.24) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Akiakane, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, non, Yoru, Erushi, Seriyu, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Bye Bye Bye" (2012.07.02) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.02) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (2012.08.14) # "Kando≠Reduction" (Original with ) (2012.10.18) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.11.06) # "Yuragi" (2013.05.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Yuragi" -Remastered ver.- (2013.05.21) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.06.21) # "Out of Eden" -retake- (2013.07.21) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1composer = wowaka |track1arranger = wowaka |track2title = Hanabira |track2lyricist = Nanou |track2composer = Nanou |track2arranger = Nanou}} |track1composer = kz |track1arranger = kz |track2title = FlashBack |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = niki |track2arranger = niki |track3title = Sangatsu no Ame |track3lyricist = Hainocoton |track3composer = |track3arranger = Ekomaru |track4title = Shura no Niwa |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MinusP |track4arranger = MinusP |track5title = antinotice |track5lyricist = |track5composer = wowaka |track5arranger = wowaka |track6title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track6lyricist = |track6composer = saiB |track6arranger = saiB |track7title = Hanabira |track7lyricist = Nanou |track7composer = Nanou |track7arranger = Nanou |track8title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track8lyricist = Nanou |track8composer = Nanou |track8arranger = Nanou |track9title = sleeping beauty |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 164 |track9arranger = 164 |track10title = Hajikareta Sora wa Ao |track10lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track10composer = Yuyoyuppe |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track11title = 100-dome no Rockstar |track11lyricist = saiB |track11composer = saiB |track11arranger = saiB |track12title = Lost Story |track12lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track12composer = Yuyoyuppe |track12arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track13title = Out Of Eden |track13lyricist = |track13composer = kouhei |track13arranger = kouhei |track14title = Honto wa Docchi |track14lyricist = |track14composer = YM |track14arranger = YM |track15title = antinotice |track15info = -Irus Heavenlycore Breaks remix- (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = wowaka |track15composer = wowaka |track15arranger = Irus |track16title = Hanabira |track16info = -Irus Brutalcore Breaks remix- (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = Nanou |track16composer = Nanou |track16arranger = Irus |track17title = FlashBack |track17info = (DVD only) |track17lyricist = niki |track17composer = niki |track17arranger = niki |track18title = antinotice |track18info = (DVD only) |track18lyricist = wowaka |track18composer = wowaka |track18arranger = wowaka |track19title = Hanabira |track19info = (DVD only) |track19lyricist = Nanou |track19composer = Nanou |track19arranger = Nanou }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Yairi |track1arranger = Yairi |track2title = BBM |track2lyricist = |track2composer = niki |track2arranger = niki |track3title = Shoutotsu Miraiyosozu |track3info = (Akiakane, Touyu) |track3lyricist = YuuyuP |track3composer = YuuyuP |track3arranger = YuuyuP |track4title = Bokkapokka to Suuki na Suuji |track4lyricist = |track4composer = saiB |track4arranger = saiB |track5title = Astroid no Sakushi |track5lyricist = noa |track5composer = noa |track5arranger = noa |track6title = Tetsu Pipe to Yoru no Ame |track6lyricist = |track6composer = YM |track6arranger = YM |track7title = HEAT |track7lyricist = niki |track7composer = niki |track7arranger = niki |track8title = Hisohisobanashi |track8lyricist = mommy |track8composer = mommy |track8arranger = mommy |track9title = Kikyouiro no Sayonara |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} Gallery Trivia * The name "Akiakane" could have come after the species of dragonfly with the same name. This can also be seen in her persona, such as the goggle and dragonfly wings. * She has stated she wants to go to Italy and loves pizza. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * pixiv * mixi community * Toy's Factory * Cochitora website * Facebook * Akiakane Asia Fan Club website * Akiakane Asia Fan Club Facebook Page * Instagram Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed articles